Unfolding Future Mistakes
by gaudy
Summary: Complete UC-Mi/L This is my own version of the episode EOTW. Instead of Future Max visiting Liz he visits Alex and gives him an unusual task. Read and find out. (Who do I usually write about that isn't Max/Liz?)
1. Prologue

Title: Unfolding Future Mistakes   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L   
Summary: This is my own version of the episode EOTW. Instead of Future Max visiting Liz he visits Alex and gives him an unusual task. Read and find out. (Who do I usually write about that isn't Max/Liz?)  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Dedication: Polarist, Erin( Cleopatraroswellemperass, she helped me with the title.), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte), RoswellNicholas, Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics!  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Prologue  
  
Alex came into his room with his Walkman on and a glass of orange juice in his hand. Once he closed the door, he turned and gasped; startled he dropped his glass. "You want to give me a heart attack? What are you doing here?" Alex asked, bending down to pick up the mess.  
  
Before he could do anything his companion passed his hand over the mess and the glass was restored and the floor was dry. "I need your help."  
  
Still gaping at him, Alex nodded, even though he had seen them use their powers he still was surprised when they used them. "Sure, but what's with the long hair, and the leather, Max?"  
  
"I'm not the Max you know…I'm from the future."  
  
Alex chuckled, "Max, time travel is impossible."  
  
Future Max sighed, "Not if you come from the future and you have the granolith."   
  
Alex sat on the edge of his bed. "Why do you need my help? What you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to help me stop the world from ending."   
  
Alex fell of his bed. "You want me to do what? How did the world end? Are you crazy? Maybe I should talk to Isabel."  
  
Future Max helped Alex stand up. "I'm not crazy. I want you to help stop the world from ending. And it would be best if you called Isabel, she will confirm that the present Max is there with her."  
  
Dusting himself off, and eyeing Future Max, Alex dialed the Evans' phone number. "Isabel, hi, it me, Alex. Is Max there with you? …He is? No, I just thought I saw him and wanted to be sure. I'll see you tomorrow. No, everything is okay. Yeah, bye." After Alex hung up the phone all he could do was stare at Future Max wide eyed.   
  
Future Max nervously scratched his hand. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Uh…why did the world end?" Alex retorted.   
  
Future Max smiled sadly, and sat in Alex's desk chair. "Because Liz and I got married. We weren't destined for each other like we thought. We didn't notice this until we got married. We did love each other, but it wasn't the love two soulmates shares. We found our soulmates when we took enough time to breathe out of each other's presence, but by then it was too late, we were already married. The antarian council wouldn't let us separate; Liz was already the queen. We came to hate each other, because we couldn't be with the people we loved, our hate blinded us, it gave our enemies the upper hand and we weren't prepared for their attack. Liz and I were the only survivors of the Royal group, almost all Antarian and Human race were wiped out off Earth and Antar," he said all of this in one breath knowing if he stopped he wouldn't be able to continue.  
  
Alex swallowed, finding what Future Max told him hard to believe. Max and Liz were very much in love, he couldn't believe it, but he heard the sadness, sorrow, and guilt in his voice and he knew it was true. Alex instantly made up his mind. "How do I help? Hey, who did Liz fall in love with."  
  
Future Max looked Alex in the eyes. "She fell in love with Michael."  
  
Alex blinked twice, and his mouth fell open. "You are kidding, right?"  
  
Future Max shook his head. "I'm afraid not. That's why I came to you. Maria wouldn't understand, and Isabel, would be Isabel."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Alex said, an idea forming in his head, an idea he finds unbelievable, but he needed Future Max to deny. "I don't know why, but this dumb idea came to mind. You-you don't want me to get Michael and Liz together, do you?"  
  
Future Max, again steadily met his gaze. "Yes, that exactly what I want you to do."  
  
To be continued…  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Unfolding Future Mistakes   
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13   
Category: UC-Mi/L   
Summary: This is my own version of the episode EOTW. Instead of Future Max visiting Liz he visits Alex and gives him an unusual task. Read and find out. (Who do I usually write about that isn't Max/Liz?)   
Distribution: Please, ask first.   
Dedication: Polarist, Erin( Cleopatraroswellemperass, she helped me with the title.), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte), RoswellNicholas, Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics!   
Feedback = New chapter.   
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"You got to be kiddin' me! Do I have a stamp in the forehead that says Alex Whitman Matchmaker Company!? You want me to get Michael and Liz together?! They have never been in the same room for more than half an hour and that's when it's a life and death situation! I can't even get a date with Isabel!" Alex said, pacing.   
  
"We need to act fast. In a few hours the Max you know will stand outside Liz's balcony along with some Mariachis, we have to prevent that," Future Max said, ignoring what Alex had said.   
  
Alex stopped pacing and looked at Future Max. "Before I ruin your and Liz's life can you at least tell me who your new soulmate is?"   
  
Future Max got a look of longing in his eyes, but he shrugged. "It's irrelevant. Maybe I will still meet her in the future, but if I don't it won't matter."   
  
Alex sat down and in disbelief stared at Future Max. "You are willing to take that chance?"   
  
It was Future Max's turn to start pacing. "If I don't there will be major consequences."   
  
"Then tell me about her, so in a way all won't be lost," Alex pleaded.   
  
"She was a Skin. A traitor to her own race, she was working as a spy."   
  
Alex knew that he wasn't going to say anything else. "Come on. I have an idea that will ruin yours and Liz's life. But I'm going to ask for help."   
  
"You-"   
  
"Do you want this to work or not?" Alex demanded, not happy with the situation he was in.   
  
Future Max bowed his head. "Yes."   
  
"Good, then let's go."   
  
"You said something about a Mariachi group, right? So, did you book them or just found them on your way to Liz's house?"   
  
Future Max looked at Alex weirdly. "I booked them. Why?"   
  
Alex grabbed his phonebook. "Do you by any chance remember their phone number?"   
  
Future Max shook his head. "No, but I remember I found their number in the phonebook." Future Max said, pointing to the phonebook Alex had in his hands. "They were the only group with the name of the song "Cielito Lindo."   
  
Alex began to look through the pages. "Okay, here it is." Alex handed Future Max the phone. "Cancel them." Before Future Max could protest he took a dollar out of his pocket and showed it to him. "Do your magic, Max."   
  
Future Max changed them into a hundred dollar each.   
  
Alex folded the money and put them inside his pocket. "Now make the call, and we'll take the money to them. So, they won't be so angry," Alex explained.   
  
Future Max dialed the number and canceled them. "Max, won't let this stop him."   
  
Alex looked up at Future Max. "I know, but it will buy us time." Alex picked up his keys. "Let's go."   
****   
  
Alex was going in circles all over the town, looking for Max. They had just paid the Mariachis. "Where could he be?"   
  
Future Max on the other hand was distracted by the new memories that were coming to his mind. "I know where he is. He's at the flower shop. Anna's flower shop."   
  
Alex quickly turned the gear, and they reached the shop in no time. Alex noticed Future Max was a little dazed. "Hey, what's wrong?"   
  
Future Max shook his head trying to clear it. "I think my memories are being rearranged… But since I'm still here I guess that means that my work here isn't done yet."   
  
"You are working?…" Alex trailed off as he saw Max flirting with the saleswoman. Alex had never seen him so "opened." Alex glared at Future Max. "I'll be delighted to help you get Liz away from you," Alex got out through clutched teeth, and then stalked to Max's car. Alex started to kick the car's tires.   
  
Future Max came up behind him. "You want people to notice us."   
  
Alex glared at Future Max. "Can you turn the gas into sugar?"   
  
"What??? That would kill the car completely," Future Max said, walking around the car.   
  
"Too bad it can't kill the driver," Alex muttered. He couldn't help it. Liz was like a sister to him. Alex looked inside the shop again, and he couldn't believe how much like a player Max was acting. "We really need to stall him, and this is the only way I know how. So you better do something that will take him time to undo, even with his powers."   
  
Future Max nodded. "Stand behind me so you shield out the light." Future Max tapped the car appreciatively and they left.   
  
Alex started the car. "So what did you do?"   
  
"I turned the gas into sugar then I turned it to a metal that can only be found on our home planet, and it very difficult to melt. But by the time he figures he can melt it, he will be at least half an hour delayed.   
  
"Good." Alex was quiet for a few minutes. "I can't do this alone," Alex warned Future Max.   
****   
  
Alex nervously knocked on the door. He didn't wait for the door to open completely when he burst in and was grateful it was just the person he wanted to see. "I really need your help, Isabel."   
  
To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Unfolding Future Mistakes   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L   
Summary: This is my own version of the episode EOTW. Instead of Future Max visiting Liz he visits Alex and gives him an unusual task. Read and find out. (Who do I usually write about that isn't Max/Liz?)  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting my fic!  
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics!  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Isabel's hopes got up, she thought he had come to beg her to be with him. She didn't enjoy the begging, well, at least not that much, but she wanted to know that he hadn't given up on her. "Alex, I told you I just want to stay friends," Isabel said, playing her "Ice Queen" part.  
  
Alex shook his head, trying to tell her he wasn't there to replay the same old argument. "I need your help," Alex looked around the house. "Is there some place where we can talk privately?"  
  
"Yeah," Isabel managed to get out, disappointed Alex hadn't come to pursue their relationship. "Let's go to my room."  
  
Alex grabbed Isabel by the arm and almost dragged her to her room.  
  
Isabel wasn't happy with the way Alex was treating her. "Alex, what's going on?" Isabel asked, barely keeping her anger in check.  
  
Alex began to rub his hands together. "I need your help."  
  
Isabel crossed her arms. "You already said that."  
  
"Would you let me finish? We don't have much time." At Isabel's nod, he continued, "I need you to help me get Michael and Liz together."  
  
Isabel looked at Alex as if he had grown an extra head. "Just call them. How hard can that be?" Isabel said, not getting the meaning of Alex's words.  
  
Alex looked at Isabel pointedly, but when he noticed she wasn't getting his message he said, "No, I need to get them together as a couple," he said, stressing every word.  
  
Isabel could only stare at him. "You are crazy." Isabel got up from her bed, and opened the bedroom door, indicating for him to leave, but he stood in his place.  
  
"Isabel, I'm not joking and that I know of I'm not crazy either, although I wish I were." Alex approached the window and called out, "Come in."  
  
When Future Max came through the window Isabel let out a scream, thinking it was a shapeshifter.  
  
"Would you keep it down, Isa?" Alex asked, his nickname for her slipping without his knowledge. "He's Max…from the future."  
  
"I told you it would have been better to just do it ourselves," Future Max nagged at Alex again.  
  
"Could you just fill her in? Time is running out." Alex reminded Future Max, tapping his watch.  
  
Future Max told a bewildered Isabel the same story he had told Alex, an occasionally, "No way." "You are kidding." "I don't believe you," would leave Isabel's mouth.  
  
Isabel was thoughtful for a minute. "Okay," she said after a while. "Guys, you came to the right person. This is what we are going to do."  
* * * *  
  
Alex looked up the ladder and sighed, knowing Liz would be at the other end of the ladder, he just hoped that the plan Isabel cooked up would work.  
  
Alex quickly climbed up the ladder and knocked on her window. "Liz," Alex called out.  
  
Liz worried, opened the window. "Alex, what's wrong?" She asked as she stepped on to the balcony.  
  
Alex grabbed her and pulled her towards the ladder. "I need your help," he said, breathless.  
  
Liz stepped down the ladder, following Alex. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Alex guided her towards his car as he talked. "I don't know. Isabel called me and she sounded disturbed. She said she was in the desert. She sounded nervous and scared. I'm really worried about her," he finished softly as a touch telling her how much he was worried about Isabel. 'I hope lying to Liz is worth it, because I'm going to burn in hell for it,' he thought.  
  
"Let's go." As Liz got in the car, she didn't even once think something was not right.  
  
Alex couldn't believe how she would jump to help them so blindly. He knew that if she hadn't been so worried she would have notice that he was lying.  
  
"Alex, she'll be okay, so don't worry." Liz said, confusing his guilty face with his worried face.  
  
Alex nodded, the guilt already eating him away. 'Michael better make you happy,'   
  
Liz began to voice her random thoughts. "What could have possibly happen to her? Maybe we should have called Max…"   
  
Alex suddenly hit the brakes.   
  
"What wrong?!" Liz questioned, scared by Alex's sudden stop.  
  
Alex said the first thing that came to his mind. "I saw a dog crossing the street."  
  
Liz nodded unsure. "Alex, why are you sweating? You need to calm down."  
  
Alex flinched when he heard the screech the car made when he changed it to 4th. "I just want to get there. I'm worried about her. I mean what if something really bad happened? What if she was captured by the FBI?"  
  
Just then a loud bang was heard and Alex lost control of the car and they hit one of the poles, and smoke came out of the front of the car.  
* * * *  
  
Future Max paced up and down the floor, as he rubbed his hands. Suddenly pain shot through out his body and he fainted, and new memories began to form in his mind. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Unfolding Future Mistakes   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L   
Summary: This is my own version of the episode EOTW. Instead of Future Max visiting Liz he visits Alex and gives him an unusual task. Read and find out. (Who do I usually write about that isn't Max/Liz?)  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting my fic!  
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics!  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alex coughed and took off his seatbelt. 'This so wasn't part of the part of the plan,' he thought. "Liz, are you okay?"  
  
Liz coughed, "Yeah. We better get out."  
  
They got out of the car. Alex noticed Liz's gaze drifting from place to place.  
  
Liz sighed, "I don't see anyone."  
  
"Me either. There wasn't too much damage done, maybe the car will start."  
  
Alex got in the car and tried to start it, it would die down after a few seconds. Alex took out his cell phone from under his seat. "Liz, I found my cell phone."  
  
Liz immediately looked at him. "Great. Now call someone."  
  
Alex felt trapped. 'How can I call Isabel if Liz's right next to me?' "Liz, I'm going to take a walk and see if I can get a signal," Alex said, waving the cell phone.  
  
Liz nodded, and leaned against the car, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
Alex looked back to see if Liz was still by the car, and then dialed Isabel's cell phone number. "Isabel, it's me, Alex. I had a little problem with the tire and I hit a pole, and now the car won't start. I'm half an hour down from where we were supposed to meet." Alex nodded, forgetting she couldn't see. "Okay, so we'll still go with the plan. Okay, bye."  
  
Alex hung up and dialed. "Hi, it's Alex. Michael, I really need your help." Alex explained what had happened and jogged up to Liz. "Help is on the way."  
  
"Who did you call?" Liz asked.  
  
"Michael," Alex answered, shrugging. He had to admit he liked the match making business. Alex saw the look Liz made. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you have to call Michael?"  
  
"Well, no one else came to my mind," Alex covered up. "Besides what's wrong with Michael?"  
  
"Nothing," Liz quickly answered, and more calmly said, "It's just that he intimidates me, makes me uncomfortable."  
  
Alex looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's true what they say, that polar attracts, or it's just some hidden desire of yours manifesting itself."  
  
Liz flushed, and then slapped his arm when she saw the twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, you! That not a nice joke."  
  
"Who said I was joking," Alex seriously replied. Just then they heard a motor running, when they turned to the sound they saw Michael on a motorcycle.  
  
Michael approached them, and looked at Alex sideways.  
  
Alex acted as if he hadn't noticed a thing. He had conveniently forgotten to tell Michael that Liz was there. Isabel had informed him of Michael's new acquisition, only good enough to transport two people, the driver and a passenger. "So do you think you can fix it?"  
  
Michael inspected the car. "Unless you call a tow truck and have him drag it back."  
  
"Can you use your powers? Dad is going to kill me if he sees this."  
  
Liz put her hand on Alex's arm, telling him to calm down.  
  
"Alex, Michael, Liz, what are you doing here?" Isabel asked, making her appearance after she left her car well hidden.  
  
Michael looked questionably at Isabel.   
  
Isabel had purposely messed up her hair. "I was stargazing," Isabel answered, daring Alex and Liz to deny it. 'I should be an actress.' "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, again.  
  
Liz immediately answered, "Alex and I had to talk, but we had an inconvenience." Liz pointed to the car.  
  
Liz noticed how nervous Isabel and Alex were and she thought it was because they were uncomfortable around each other. "Isabel, can you fix it?"  
  
Isabel shrugged, "I'll try."  
  
"Good. So you don't need us," Liz said, including Michael. "If you don't mind. I'm really tired, so Michael will take me home." Liz began to drag Michael to his motorcycle. "If something happens, you can call Michael," Liz called out and to Michael muttered, "Move it. They need time to straighten up a few things."  
  
Michael reluctantly handed her his helmet. "Fine."  
  
Liz shivered.   
  
"What now?" Michael asked, annoyed, when he felt her shiver.  
  
"Nothing, I left my jacked in Alex's car."   
  
"Then go get it."  
  
Liz looked back and saw Alex and Isabel deep in their conversation. "Nah, I don't want to interrupt them."  
  
Michael took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here." Seeing Liz was about to say no, he said, "Just take it."  
  
"Thanks." Liz put the over-sized jacket on, and then nervously studied the motorcycle.  
  
Michael smirked. "You've never been on a motorcycle?"  
  
"No," Liz answered, feeling a little dizzy. 'Liz, it's not the smell of Michael's jacked that has you weak in the knees. It's just the thought of getting on that thing,' she thought to herself.  
  
Michael got on the motorcycle, the smirk still on his face. "Just hang on to me."  
  
Liz nodded and did as he told her, and they roared into the night.  
* * * *  
  
Isabel watched them leave and then turned to fix Alex's car. "We have our work cut of for us. This won't do it."  
  
Alex nodded, and observed as she fixed his car. "We better go and inform Future Max of our mission."  
* * * *  
  
Liz got off the motorcycle trembling, and her heart pounding, but she loved every minute of it, it was a rush that refreshed her. "Thanks."  
  
"Whatever. Just don't call me again for a small thing like that. I can't put us in trouble just to save a car," Michael replied.  
  
"We only asked you to fix a car, not to go on a press conference and declare that you are an alien and there are other among us! How ungrateful can you be!?" Liz exclaimed. "We've done nothing, but help you. You aliens should come labeled as Beware I'm a pain in the Ass." Liz stormed into the Crashdown.  
  
She put Michael's jacket on her chair, deciding to return it to him tomorrow. She took a bath and when she came out, she took his jacket and put it on. She didn't know why but she felt safe and protected, and as she breathed in his scent she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
* * * *  
  
Michael stared dumbfound at the spot where Liz had stood, and shrugged. The look of her angry eyes was imprinted in his mind. The way her eyes had lit up with anger took his breath away. He didn't know how Max could have gotten so lucky and end up with someone like Liz and then throw it all away.  
  
Michael threw his keys on the kitchen counter, took out a coke and his tabasco sauce and sat on his sofa. He groaned as he remembered how Liz had felt pressed up against him. He was intrigued by her, Maria always had that define spark in her eyes that told him she would fight back, he knew what to expect from her, but as ordinary and open as Liz may seemed, he had no idea what to expect from her. Just when you thought she couldn't surprise you anymore, she did. Michael groaned, realizing that he was comparing Maria to Liz. 'What the hell am I doing?' He thought, as an image of Liz flowing hair, and brown eyes flashed through his mind.  
* * * *  
  
"Max," Isabel softly called out as she entered her house. "Maybe he is in my room," she said to Alex.  
  
As they entered her room, they saw Future Max on the ground.  
  
"OMG!" Isabel kneeled next to Future Max. "Max, wake up." Isabel began to shake him, but he just moved as if he were made out of rubber.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Unfolding Future Mistakes   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L   
Summary: This is my own version of the episode EOTW. Instead of Future Max visiting Liz he visits Alex and gives him an unusual task. Read and find out. (Who do I usually write about that isn't Max/Liz?)  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Alex also knelt next to them, and began to shake Future Max, too. When that didn't work, he slapped him. "What?" Alex asked, noticing Isabel had stopped shaking Future Max, and looked at him in disbelief. Alex shrugged. "I saw it in the movies and it always seems to work."  
  
Future Max groaned, cutting off any reply Isabel might have given.  
  
Isabel quickly turned to Future Max. "Max, what happened to you?"  
  
Future Max shook his head. "I'm getting used to the change in the timeline …I don't remember what happened at this time…it's like a kaleidoscope of images."  
  
"So that means that we changed the future already?" Alex asked.  
  
"No, the future is going through changes, but its course is not set yet."  
  
Isabel got up and sat on the bed. "How do you know we didn't changed it completely already?"  
  
"I'm still here," Future Max replied.  
  
They heard a door open and Max calling out for Isabel.   
  
Isabel, Alex, and Future Max shared a looked, not knowing what to do; they stood petrified in their spot, as they heard Max getting closer to Isabel's room, Alex and Isabel got over their shock.   
  
Future Max stumbled back when Alex and Isabel suddenly began to push him. He hit the wall, and then he was pushed into a dark room. "What?" He managed to get out, muffled by Isabel's clothes.  
  
Just as Isabel closed the closet door her bedroom door opened.  
  
"Iz, what's all that noise?" Max asked.  
  
"Just Alex and me talking," Isabel nervously squeaked out, and as if to make her point, she pulled Alex forward.  
  
"What happened to you? You look like sh!t?" Alex asked, feigning innocence, not being able to suppress the grin that spread across his face.  
  
Isabel elbowed Alex and sent him a glare. "You look as if your energy was drained out," Isabel pressed, trying to get him to tell her what happened.  
  
Max leaned against the doorframe. "First, I stopped at the flower shop, and when I came out, and turn on the car, it wouldn't start, it didn't matter what I did, it just wouldn't budge. Then after three hours I find the mariachis, and they tell me that I called and canceled! I haven't even lifted up a phone! And by the time I was done all was ruined, Liz wasn't there, and it all was down the drain and the car still won't start."  
  
Alex pinched Isabel softly; she was almost asleep.   
  
Isabel blinked. 'And I thought Maria could drive anyone to sleep.' "What are you going to do now?" She inquired.  
  
"I called the flower shop, and asked for a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Liz at the school," Max answered, not noticing the look they shared. "Good night."  
  
Alex and Isabel nodded, once Max left and Future Max came out, Isabel said, "This is what we are going to do."  
  
"Why do you have to tell us what we are going to do?" Alex whined.  
  
Future Max lifted his eyebrow while Isabel answered, exasperatedly, "Do you have a small idea of what to do next?" Seeing Alex didn't have an answered, she said, "No, well, you have no choice but to listen to me."  
* * * *  
  
Even though Future Max's memories were mixed up and hazy, he was able to tell them when the delivery boy would reach the school.  
  
Isabel fixed her hair. "How do I look?" She asked Alex.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered and then cleared his throat. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Just remember what to do," Isabel said.  
  
Alex waved, telling her he remembered. He wasn't in the mood to see Isabel flirt with the delivery boy.  
  
Isabel looked herself in the mirror one last time, pulled up her skirt, took a deep breath, and began to walk towards the delivery boy swaying her hips. Isabel saw as his eyes followed the movement of her hips and thought, 'Gotcha.'  
  
The delivery boy swallowed, shuttering, he spoke. "Do you know where I can find Liz Parker or the office?"  
  
"Oh, my are those flowers for her?" When the delivery boy nodded, she added a wistful sigh. "If only someone would send me flowers. They think that because I look beautiful that I have a boyfriend, but I'm just lonely." Isabel played with the end of her hair, as she slowly moved from side to side, from the waist and up.. "Can I smell them?"  
  
The delivery boy moved the flowers closer to Isabel.  
  
Isabel purposely brushed her hand against his. "Lovely. I just know that a guy only has to get me flowers and I would just turn to pudding." Isabel straightened up. "Can I take them to her? I'll sign anything you want. I just want to pretend they are for me even if it's for a little while."  
  
The delivery boy dumbly nodded, and handed her the flowers.  
  
Isabel happily took them and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, you are so sweet." Before the guy could come to his sense and make her sign anything she left.  
  
Using her powers she made the flowers dry out and then threw them away. She looked out the door and saw that he had left. 'Part A of the mission accomplished.'  
  
Isabel saw a freshman and called him. "Kevin!"  
  
Kevin looked at Isabel then behind him, and when he didn't see anyone he pointed to himself.  
  
Isabel nodded, and she approached him. "Kevin, I'll give you $50 if you do something for me."  
  
"What?" He asked totally clueless, wondering what the Ice Queen wanted him to do.  
  
Isabel entwined her arm with his, and whispered what she wanted him to do. Once all was set she went in search of Alex. 'My parents will kill me if they find out I missed the first period.' Isabel saw Alex and quickly walked towards him. "It's all set."  
  
Alex nodded. "I'm going to talk to Liz now."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Michael," Isabel informed him and they went their separate ways.  
  
Alex sat next to Liz. "Liz, can we talk after school, near the eraser room? I want to tell you our cover up story for last night…"  
  
Liz agreed, not asking questions.  
* * * *  
  
Isabel blocked Michael's path. "Michael, I need to talk to you about yesterday. Can you meet me in the eraser room? I'll be a little late. I have an reputation to protect."  
  
Michael shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Isabel pushed past him. "Just be there."  
* * * *  
  
Liz paced as she waited outside the eraser room waiting for Alex. "Where is he?" She muttered.  
  
Next thing Liz knew the hall was filled with students and she was shoved into the eraser room, somehow, without her noticing, someone had opened the door. As she stumbled into the eraser room they quickly shut the door.  
  
Isabel quickly moved towards the door, Alex beside her. She leaned against the door and put her hand on the knob, making Alex obstruct the view as she used her powers to seal it. "We'll be back in a few hours." Isabel whispered as they moved away from the door. She spotted Kevin and gave him the money she had promised. "Not a word about this to anyone."  
  
Liz grunted. "Just great." Liz felt something touch her shoulder and when she looked behind her she could only see the shadow of a person and her mouths went dry.  
  
"It's just me."  
  
Liz let out the breath she was holding. "What are you doing here, Michael?"  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Unfolding Future Mistakes  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
  
Summary: This is my own version of the episode EOTW. Instead of Future Max visiting Liz he visits Alex and gives him an unusual task. Read and find out. (Who do I usually write about that isn't Max/Liz?)  
  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Michael, what are you doing here," Liz asked, nervously.  
  
"Waiting for Isabel. You?" Michael was enjoying her discomfort. Her gaze was darting everywhere. She was twisting a piece of paper in her hands making it more obvious.  
  
"Uh, waiting for Alex, but I can wait for him outside." Liz turned around and tried to open the door. "Uh, Michael."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The door won't open," Liz answered, biting her lip.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Liz sighed, exasperate. "I mean, that the door is stuck. It won't open."  
  
"Let me see." Michael pushed Liz aside and tried to open the door.  
  
Liz could feel Michael getting frustrated. "Can't you use your powers?"  
  
Michael stopped rattling the door handle. "You want to get out of here alive, right?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Then no I can't."  
  
"Can't you at least try?" Liz pressed.  
  
"Look, Liz, I'm not like the others I can't control them."  
  
"You haven't even tried," Liz protested.  
  
"It's not my problem if you despise me, but I am not going to risk our lives. So, you'll just have to get use to me and wait 'till someone comes and get us out!"  
  
"I don't despise you," Liz whispered, not being able to stop herself.  
  
Michael's ears perked up. "What did you say?" He asked, stepping even closer to her, there wasn't much room, so he was practically breathing down on her.  
  
Liz swallowed and was having a hard time breathing due to his proximity. "I said that I don't despise you."  
  
"Then why do you avoid me? Why are you so uncomfortable when you are near me?" Michael whispered against her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.  
  
Liz was surprised at the insecurities she heard in Michael's words and for the first time saw a glimpse of Michael without his stonewall. "Michael, I—I…"  
  
"Yes?" Michael pressed her body against the shelves and pinned her with his body. He was stunned by how well they fitted. It was like they were part of a mold; neither was complete without the other half.  
  
Liz tried to breathe and only managed to inhale his scent and it made her dizzy, like she was intoxicated, but in a good way. "Michael, I," she repeated, "have nothing against you." She couldn't help herself, she needed to touch him, so she moved her hands to his chest.  
  
Michael, boldly, dropped his hands on her waist. "Then what is it?"  
  
Liz didn't let herself meet his eyes. "I'm attracted to you."  
  
Michael lifted her chin. "Good. That makes two of us." Michael kissed her then. It wasn't like the kisses he shared with Maria. This one was soft and it carried all of their emotions.  
  
Liz moaned; she had never felt anything like it. The kiss was sweet and tender, yet rough and devouring, it made her ache. She was barely aware of her demand. "More."  
  
Michael needed no other encouragement and he complied, for the first time he completely opened himself to someone.  
  
Liz was in the ride of her life. The flashes were coming but it was unlike anything she ever seen. They weren't images, she couldn't see anything; she just felt. She felt him. She was seeing him for who he was, she could finally understand him and it was the most wonderful experience of her life. She felt giddy and excited, she knew she had been the only one to go through this experience with him, and she was even happier that she had also been able to share herself with him the same way. She gave as much as he took and he did the same.  
  
Liz leaned her forehead against his. "Wow."  
  
"Ditto." Michael wanted to taste her sweet lips again, but for the first time he saw the importance of talking. "What does this mean?"  
  
The tension was back between them, yet they didn't let go of one another.  
  
"I don't know," Liz answered, sincerely. "What does this mean to you?"  
  
Michael felt guilty, he had been ready to judge Liz, and now he realized that like here he didn't know.  
  
Michael's silence was answer enough. Liz took a deep breath and met Michael's eyes. "Michael, I just know we can not explore this."  
  
"You want us to experiment as if we were subjects in a lab?"  
  
Liz frowned, "No. Michael, we need to know if there's more than attraction between us. When we kissed—it felt like I was complete for the first time—I don't even know how to explain it. I—I didn't know where I ended and you began. It was like we became one. It scared me, Michael. I had never felt that way before. [I]Never.[/I]"  
  
Michael knew exactly what she meant for he had felt it too. "What about Max?"  
  
Liz's eyes clouded and Michael became disappointed, thinking that now that he had brought Max back into the equation she would think differently.  
  
Liz smiled, "Max, who?" She asked, trying to bring humor to the depressing mood that had settled over them.  
  
Liz audibly sighed. "Michael, when I said never I meant I hadn't even felt it with Max." Liz nervously began to chew her lip. "You were the one I was attracted to from the beginning, Michael. But when Max saved me it turned my life into a fairy tale and before I knew it I was infatuated with him, and once the infatuation passed it became an obligation."  
  
Liz was finding the small space between them fascinating. "I figured I owed him that much, after all he risked you guys very existence by saving me. I knew that if I thought about it as an obligation we would both be miserable. But when the cave thing happened I saw it as my chance to break free and I remembered that obligation had been driving me." Liz finally got the courage to meet his eyes again. "I don't have anyone to think about so being with Max hadn't been that great of a deal and all the times we broke up and I came back to him there was only two things driving me. Guilt and obligation."  
  
Michael was shocked by Liz's confession. He hadn't known and he would have never imagined it was even possible. The reason Liz gave him would have never crossed his mind.  
  
Liz could practically see the wheels turning inside of his head. "Why are you with Maria?"  
  
Michael scratched his eyebrow. "Well, you were with Max, Alex was after Isabel and Maria was left. She actually knew what I was and she seemed interested, so I decided to pair up with her. It just seemed logical."  
  
"What a pair we make?"  
  
Michael agreed, "Yeah." Michael tugged Liz's waist. "Want to make out again?"  
  
Liz widely smiled, and continued to wrap her arms around his neck. "Yeah," she whispered and continued to kiss him and all thoughts about Max and Maria left their mind.  
  
Michael had never felt so frivolous in his life. He stroked Liz's tongue with his, occasionally biting her lip. He let his hands explore, Liz's moans encouraging him. They were so involved in each other that neither noticed the door opening.  
  
Alex and Isabel stared speechless as Michael and Liz seemed to be devouring each other. Liz blouse was open, reveling her bra, her legs were wrapped around Michael's waist and they were in a serious lip lock.  
  
Alex cleared his throat, but Liz and Michael didn't hear him, he cleared it again and they still kept kissing. He was getting worried the need for oxygen was clouding their hearing.  
  
"Hey!" Isabel screamed, and took Michael by the ear, pushing him apart from Liz.  
  
Michael and Liz blushed, for the first time noticing them; they were both staring at the floor not daring to look at them straight in the eyes. "We can explain," they both said.  
  
Isabel put her hand on her hip and began to tap her foot. "We are waiting," she said sternly while sending a quick wink to Alex.  
  
Alex was having a hard time keeping his grin in check, but they seemed like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
Michael and Liz looked at each other; they were about to answer when Maria and Max appeared behind Isabel and Alex.  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Unfolding Future Mistakes  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
  
Summary: This is my own version of the episode EOTW. Instead of Future Max visiting Liz he visits Alex and gives him an unusual task. Read and find out. (Who do I usually write about that isn't Max/Liz?)  
  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Alex managed to ask.  
  
Maria was startled; Alex's tone of voice screamed intruder. "Well, we were worried about Michael and Liz and then you two ran out of the Crashdown without saying goodbye. We thought something had happened to Liz and Michael, so we followed you," Maria explained.  
  
"What's going on?" Max stared suspiciously at them. Liz and Michael were staring at the floor and they were both blushing, and Michael was not the type of person that blushed without reason.  
  
"We better talk about this someplace else, okay?" Isabel nervously suggested, she didn't like the signals Max was sending, they were violent and they made her nervous.  
  
Liz and Michael stared at each other, silently communicating, they nodded slightly. They would tell the truth.  
  
Michael took Liz's hands in his. "How about we go to my apartment?" Michael offered.  
  
They agreed, and began to walk to their respective cars. Max and Maria walked behind them, studying each of the couples' behavior. They noticed Alex and Isabel were acting nervous, as if they had done something wrong, but they couldn't figure out what. But they were more interested in Michael and Liz. They were walking closer than usual, submerged in their discussion, and the fact that they were holding hands did not go unnoticed by them. Maria and Max looked at each other, the same conclusion in their eyes. Whatever was going on they didn't like it.  
  
Michael could feel his nerves getting the best of him and once they reached his apartment they became worst; he knew things weren't going to turn out well, especially with Max and Maria. He felt Liz's hand touch his shoulder and his nerves started to calm and he was finally able to insert the in its place.  
  
Michael waited until everyone was comfortable, and to his great discomfort they got comfortable much too quick for his liking. He observed them, trying to decide what was the best way to approach the discussion. Isabel and Alex were sitting closer than usual, but they didn't seem angry and Maria and Max were glaring at them, they were both sitting straight, waiting for answers. They were sitting so stiff that Michael thought they were like that so they would be able to jump and attack them if they didn't like the answer they gave them.  
  
Maria looked at Michael and Liz under her eyelashes. They were standing next to each other, too close in her opinion, but she could tell they were comfortable with one another and she wondered what had made that possible, they had always been so rigid and jumpy when they were next to each other. Things couldn't have change over night or could they? Their closeness was so intimate that it made her look closer and think that it may indeed be possible and she was dreading the answer.  
  
Max couldn't help but glare daggers at Michael. "What the hell is going?" Their nervous action and delay to answer getting to him.  
  
Michael and Liz simultaneously took a deep breath and they smiled at each other, they hadn't notice how much they were a like. Their eyes met and they could feel themselves getting lost in each others eyes.  
  
Alex cleared his throat, knowing they needed to deal with Maria and Max first, and then they could make out or do what ever they wanted to do.  
  
Michael scratched his eyebrow. "We, Liz and I decided to give ourselves a chance—"  
  
Maria interrupted him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Michael glared at her, not liking the interruption. The sooner he was done the better. "I was just getting to that."  
  
"We are attracted to each other and we want to explore it," Liz blurted out, and Michael smiled gratefully at her. She had done the hardest part and now it was out in the open.  
  
"What?" Max and Maria screeched.  
  
Isabel and Alex were getting ready to get between the four of them. They just hoped that a physical fight wouldn't break out.  
  
"We didn't plan it," Liz began, tentatively. "But there's something between us and we NEED to explore it. That's why we told you, because we are going to give it a try," Liz finished, determinately.  
  
"And you expect us to accept that?" Max asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, but there is nothing you can do about it," Michael said, defiantly.  
  
"What about us, Michael?"  
  
"Maria, there was never a us, at least not the us you wanted us to be," Michael answered, simply.  
  
Maria's eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were my friend, Liz," Maria accused and rushed out of the room without another word.  
  
"Liz, I know we haven't been in the best terms, but this is not the way to work things out. We need to talk this through."  
  
Liz shook her head, and grabbed Michael's hand to reassure him that she wasn't changing her mind. "We are talking, Max, and I already made my decision. We are over and…and frankly we should have never begun."  
  
"After all I put at risk for you…"  
  
"She never asked you to save her life, Maxwell, and she owes you nothing. Nothing." Michael repeated, wanting to clarify it.  
  
Max shook his head. "You'll be disappointed, Liz."  
  
Liz smiled, sadly, "I already am, Max. I'm disappointed in you. You better go before Tess starts wondering where you are."  
  
"Fine." Max turned to Isabel. "Let's go."  
  
"I'll stay, Max. Liz isn't the only one you've disappointed," Isabel sadly informed her brother.  
  
Max stared at Isabel in disbelief and softly nodded, and turned to leave, slamming the door in the process.  
  
"Isabel, Alex?" Liz questioned, hoping they wouldn't judged them for following their feelings.  
  
Alex smiled brightly up at them. "Don't worry about us, Lizzie. We understand." Alex hugged her, and began to grin like a fool. "Everything will work out. You'll see."  
  
Isabel hugged Liz once Alex let her go and then she hugged Michael. "It was about time you realized there were sparks between the two of you." Isabel kissed his cheek and turned to both of them. "We'll leave you guys alone now."  
  
"Thanks, Iz, Whitman," Michael called out to their retrieving back.  
  
Michael pulled Liz into his arms and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Liz leaned her cheek against his should. "Do you think we did the right thing?"  
  
Michael was surprised she asked him for guidance. She was usually the one with the right answer, and it was refreshing to know that she was as insecure as the rest of the world and it showed him he still had lots to learn from her and about her. "Yes, we did. What if this doesn't work out?"  
  
Liz straightened up so she could meet his eyes. "Then we'll at least be able to be friends, right?"  
  
"Friends," Michael repeated. "I like the sound of that, but I would like to be more than friends. How about we start with friends with privileges?"  
  
Liz playfully punched him. "Okay, what kind of privileges?"  
  
Michael bent down, so that his lips brushed hers. "This kind." And he kissed her, running his tongue against Liz's smiling lips and finally plunging his tongue inside her mouth.  
  
To be continued… 


	8. Epilogue

Title: Unfolding Future Mistakes  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
  
Summary: This is my own version of the episode EOTW. Instead of Future Max visiting Liz he visits Alex and gives him an unusual task. Read and find out. (Who do I usually write about that isn't Max/Liz?)  
  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
  
Feedback: Is always appreciated.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Isabel and Alex stared worriedly at Future Max; Liz and Michael had been together for a week now and Future Max was still there and he wasn't looking good, he was pale.  
  
"Don't you have any idea why you are still here?" Isabel inquired for the hundredth time.  
  
"No. It was supposed to work. Maybe they just need to cement."  
  
"Cement?" Alex asked, curiously.  
  
Future Max nodded, "Make love."  
  
"Oh!" Alex then began to shake his head. "Don't even think about it. That's up to them."  
  
Future Max shrugged.  
  
Isabel heard the Counting Crows beginning to play and groaned. "I'll be back in a few."  
  
"Max is in trouble," Alex stated as he watched Isabel stalk out of her room.  
  
"You are good for her," Future Max commented.  
  
Alex blushed, "You know the Max from now may be a prick, but you turned out fairly well."  
  
And they came to an understanding.  
  
* * *  
  
Isabel didn't even bother to knock; she burst into Max's room and turned off the radio.  
  
"Isabel, go away." Max covered his face with his pillow.  
  
Isabel ripped his pillow away from him. "No. You can't keep moping around. You need to get out. But, not to bother Michael and Liz."  
  
"Dammit, Iz, can't you see that she belongs to me!" Max cried out.  
  
"She doesn't belong to anyone, Max. She's not a thing; she's a human being," Isabel argued.  
  
"She's my soul mate," Max said, brokenly.  
  
Isabel sat next to him. "If she was your soul mate and belongs by your side then she will come back to you, but if she doesn't she was never yours. Max, you need to let her stretch her wings. She needs to explore other things, other relationships. Would you really be happy if she only stayed with you because she didn't have any other choice?"  
  
"No," Max answered, defeated.  
  
Isabel gave him a small smile. "You both need to move on now, Max. She just did it sooner."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
Isabel stood up. "Max, you're smart, do the right thing." With that said she left him to his thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Isabel walked back into her room and looked at Alex and Future Max, suspiciously. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," they answered at the same time.  
  
Isabel nodded, but she still wasn't buying it. She mentally shrugged, knowing they wouldn't tell her. "So, what were you saying about Michael and Liz cementing?"  
  
Alex groaned, "Not again."  
  
"I'm just suggesting we give them a little push."  
  
Future Max's ears perked up. "How?"  
  
"Well, they haven't had too much time alone, maybe that's what they need. …They are both working at the Crashdown today and I was thinking that Alex and I could take over their shifts and they would be able to be alone."  
  
"We are so going to regret this," Alex said, but he got up and grabbed his keys. "Are you coming, Isabel?"  
  
Isabel quickly scrambled to her feet. "Remember to hide, Max."  
  
Future Max nodded and watched them leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Isabel and Alex pushed Michael and Liz out the door of the Crashdown.  
  
"Just leave. We'll take care of everything. You guys need to spend some time alone," Isabel urged. "Believe me. Michael hasn't been fun, well, I know he's never fun, but you know what I mean, so go and make him happy and bearable."  
  
Michael growled and Liz smiled, and took Michael by the arm. "Okay, we are going."  
  
Michael followed Liz. "Are you sure it's safe to leave them there alone with that crowd?"  
  
Liz put her arm around his waist. "Yup, and they'll see what we go through every day."  
  
Michael kissed the top of her head. "So, where do you want to go?"  
  
Liz pinched him on his lower back. "Like you don't know where I want to go."  
  
"My apartment it is then," Michael said, smirking.  
  
"Well, if we must." Liz moved closer to him. "So, is it livable?"  
  
"Yes," Michael growled.  
  
"I'm just playing with you, Baby." Liz tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
As they were nearing his apartment their hearts started to beat faster and their palms started to sweat.  
  
Liz leaned against Michael's back as she waited for him to open the door. She really was grateful to Isabel and Alex, because they really needed some alone time.  
  
Liz heard the click and knew the door was opened and hand in hand they walked into his apartment.  
  
Liz nervously stood in the middle of the living room and she knew the time to talk had come.  
  
"What's wrong, Liz?" Michael asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that we need to talk---No. I just need to you listen."  
  
Michael nodded, sensing it was important to her.  
  
Liz licked her lips, causing Michael to get a predator's look in his eyes which made her even more nervous and excited. "Michael, I know it's too soon—way too soon, but it's just how I feel. This attraction between us…" Liz stopped talking and began to look at the floor trying to gather up her courage to continued, unaware of the turmoil Michael was going through.  
  
'What if she wants this to end?' The question kept repeating itself over and over again in Michael's mind.  
  
Liz sighed, "I don't want for it to be the only thing we have. I know that it will always be here with me. I think you can sprout antennas and I would still be attracted to you. But in this short week—that was all that I needed, Michael that was all I needed to know that I was in love with you."  
  
Michael couldn't breathe, he didn't know what to say and he could feel Liz anxiety coming off her in waves, so he settled for the next best thing. He grabbed her and kissed her, crushing her to his body. Thinking actions spoke louder than words.  
  
Liz felt like she was floating. "Make love to me, Michael," she pleaded.  
  
Michael stared into her eyes, and only seeing her desire and determination he picked her up and carried her to his room.\  
  
An hour later…  
  
Liz lay on top of Michael, a sheet covering them from the waist down, and her breast pressed against his chest and Michael was running his hand up and down her back.  
  
"I love you," Michael whispered, contently.  
  
"Ditto," Liz replied, snuggling her head under his chin. "Who do you think locked us in the eraser room?" Liz asked, sleepily.  
  
"I don't know," Michael replied, just as sleepy as Liz. "But we have to thank who ever it was."  
  
Liz nodded and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the Evan's residence their unknown guest disappeared and not even a trace of Future Max was left behind.  
  
The End! 


End file.
